


rebirth

by orphan_account



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Not Quite a Drabble, but not quite a oneshot, randomfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebirth

So maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t dead.  
But that was impossible. There were witnesses, after all, that he was.  
The Kaitou Kid could do the impossible. So there was a chance that he wasn’t.  
He was uncatchable, after all.  
“He isn’t,” Kaito says.  
Oh. So she said that out loud.  
“How would you know?” She asked, suspicious. The only one who would know this would be the Kaitou Kid himself.  
Aoko was not an idiot.  
“How would you know?” She repeats, louder this time, desperate for clarification.  
He stares at her. “Because the one who died was a dear friend.” _Not me._  
It was almost a confession.  
Almost.  
Almost, but not quite.  
But it was enough to prove that he was the Kaitou Kid.  
She opened her mouth to scream at him, but he interrupted her.    
“I know you have a lot of questions,” he said. “But for today, please, just let me mourn the death of a dear friend.”  
So they did.  
That was probably the first time Aoko had seen Kaito cry, since his father’s death.  
Later, she would scream at him and cry, and he would explain, and almost plead for her to understand. But in the end, both parties would reach an understanding, and they would settle down, and watch the sun rise.  
 _For a new beginning._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Too long to be a drabble, too short to be a oneshot.


End file.
